New heros
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: The kids of Zarter and Sanubis and there life. First story on these boards please go easy
1. Chapter 1

M

O

R

G

A

N

A

Hullo, Morgana here. The half-god, half all powerful magician. Also techincally a princess. But let's not dwell on that. {Kairo, says to hurry up. But I could give two shits about what he says}

My mom is Sadie Kane and my dad is Anubis. Yes, the god of death and funerals. My grandpa is Osiris. My Uncle is a Pharoah and my Aunt is my uncle's queen. Pretty cool, huh? Most of the time it is.

But when I am not at my home in the duat I am in the mortal world. I get watched over by my I guess could call her my godmom. But she's litterally a god. Her name is Bast. She was so excited when her "kitten" had kittens. She vowed to protect me and my siblings.

I have an older brother named Kairo. Younger brother Cameo who is four and a baby sister Nicolette who is only two. She already knows how to blow stuff up. I'm so proud.

Kairo looks like dad. He has dark brown hair and black eyes. Cameo also looks like dad. Me and Zoe look like mom. Blonde hair and blueish eyes. They had a hint of black in them. My mom and dad wanted a full family because they didn't really have one. My parents have much fun together. {Kairo says you don't care. When he narrates I'll say the same}

I go to private school with Kairo. Our cousins also go here. They are a prince and princess if you speak techinally. Zoe and Amir Kane. Zoe has Amber eyes and dark brown hair. Amir has brown eyes and brown hair.

They have a little sister named Ivy. She's three. She has more "control" then Nicolette. But when it comes to fun she ain't got shit on Nicolette. {Kairo, says I'm saying shit to much. SHIT!}

Zoe, Amir and Ivy's dad is my uncle. Our parents I guess had a big discussion and decided we need to learn about the mortal world. I think they just wanted us gone. They didn't want to leave us alone though. We have magician's protecting us.

Our parents somehow got us our own apartment. We all live together. It's a train wreck. I swear I step in all sorts of shit. Most comes from our monkey. {Amir says baboon. Same difference}

His name is Khufu. He also is a little protection sent from our parents. He has an obsession with "o" foods. He loves oreo's. Right now as usual I am trying to write my report at the last minute for English. It has to be 500 words. I could have done it last night but I was to busy watching Dance moms.

"That's why Edgar Allen Poe needs to get a therapist. He is way to attracted to dead girls. He's also crazy. Who talks to birds?" I typed on my purple Macbook in my bed. My room is classy. The walls are silver with black accents on the wall. My bed is comfterable. I looked at my clock. It's seven. So I have and hour to get ready.

I printed out my report then went to the bathroom. I straightened out my blonde hair with the black streaks. I changed into a grey tank top, leather jeans, combat boots, hoop earring, charm bracelet and a long necklace. I took my backpack off my vanity and went to the kitchen. Khufu was eating oreo's. He grunted and moved them towards me.

"No thanks" I said. He went back to watching tv. I went into the kitchen and saw my brother and cousins. Kairo was on his laptop probably also writing his paper. I grabbed a banana and looked out the the wall to wall windows. Ahh, Brooklyn. So awesome. I felt hot breath on my back and whipped around. A magician.

"Lady Kane your parents wish to see you" he said. I wondered either what happened or what I did. Before I could think through what I'd done I was in the hall of judgement. My grandpa wasn't there which is usual. My mom and dad stood there.

"Hullo" I said.

"You need to come back" dad said. Where?

"Home. The duat" mom said reading my thoughts.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing you and Kairo need to come. We will summon him you just need to go to the palace" dad said. Something happened. Dad's not a good liar. I nodded then the scenery changed. In my palace. As black as ever. I saw little Nicolette running away from her nannys. Yes she has several. {That child is a handful} She escaped them. Another figure appeared. Ammuit! My little baby. He scrambled to me.

"Hi" I said petting him.

"My little cutie" I said. He happily yapped. Nicolette saw him and toddled over. She pulled on his tail and he turned around. He bent his head down and Nicolette climed on. Dad said I'm not supposed to treat Ammuit like that because he's "vicious" but he's my doggie. Yea I never got a real dog so the devourer of souls is mine.

The nannys {Who are also magicians I might add} took Nicole off of Ammuit. She yelled loudly. She doesn't like to be told no.

I took her from them and went to her bedroom. It isn't very little kidish except for the toys. I sat her down on her bed and got some clay laying around. She played with it and made a shape. She handed it to me.

"Snake" she said proudly. It did look like a snake. I quickly smashed it. She giggled and clapped.

"Mogan kill snake!" she clapped. It's so sad what she doesn't know. She isn't old enough.

She doesn't need those certain images.


	2. Chapter 2

M

O

R

G

A

N

A

Being the nosy person I am I had to find out what was being hidden from me. It's kind of hard to snoop around with jackals EVERYWHERE. Like everywhere I could find information was blocked by growling jackles. They didn't hurt me of course because if they did mom would probably blow them up. I walked up to the library. Two jackles growled at me.

"Let me through" I said sweetly. One tried to bite me. I growled back and lifted my hand. I was about to Ha-di the door open.

"Doing something Morgana?" a familiar voice said. Dad. I turned around. He was in his formal egyptian outfit. Dad is fit. He had his arms crossed.

"Well?" he said.

"Um well just ah. I don't know" I said.

"Just stay in your room or with your sister" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Go" dad said. I nodded and went to my room. I paced in my room trying to figure out how I was going to find whats going on. Then it hit me. A portal. I started the spell and went through the portal. I appeared inside the library. Jackals are stupid! I got a shabati. I named mine marshmellow. He is always grumpy.

"What?" he snapped.

"What are my parents hiding?" I asked.

"I don't have to anwser" he said. I put my finger on his chest and he started to sink in.

"Ok, jeez. Damn, Morgana" he said.

"Well" I said.

"Some family issues are returning" he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon" he said.

"Tell me" I demanded. He turned to stone. I stomped my foot. The room shook. I saw a blaze of red appear on the floor. It kind of looked like a snake. I backed away a little and tried to get to the door. The jackals! They are blocking. They'll rip me to shreds. I quickly made a portal.

I appeared in somewhere. I saw my parents and my Aunt and Uncle. Aunt Zia wore a typical Egyptian queen outfit. Uncle Carter wore a typical Pharoah outfit. My parents were stressed.

"He's back" mom said. Aunt Zia's face sort of twitched.

"Impossible. He was exiled" she said.

"Well something is stirring and it's definatly after our kids" mom said. Excuse me? What is after me? Dad nodded in agreement with mom.

"We will keep them safe. We have been for years" Uncle Carter said.

"Well moron our enemy is back!" mom exclaimed. Dad looked suspicious. He sniffed the air {His Jackal sense that has prevented me from sneaking out for years}.

"Someone's here" he said. Mom pulled out her wand. Aunt Zia pulled out her staff and wand. Uncle Carter got his Khopesh. I quickly found a way out of there. I could hear them close behind me. I found my way back to my bedroom and jumped on my bed. My door opened. Mom and Dad.

"Morgana, are you ok?" Mom asked.

"Yea, Why?" I said playing it dumb.

"Someone was spying on us" dad said.

"Oh well. I hope you get them" I said. Dad raised his eyebrows but didn't question. Him and mom left. I huffed and laid back on my bed. What are they trying to hide from me? They never hide me from anything. Well they do but I find out in the end.

This must be important and I will find out.


End file.
